New Job
by NuramagoFan
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 4!
1. prologue

**Halo, kembali lagi dengan sang author yang super mutungan ini, setelah saya stress gara-gara ntu fanfic bleach saya yang pertama yang bikin saya super duper sengsara dan nangis gaje, saya mau mencoba peruntungan saya di fanfic crossover. Selamat membaca !**

NEW JOB

Rate : K. No yaoi !

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso ( Ingat, yang dimaksud shingami di sini adalah shinigami rancangan om Tite Kubo lho, jangan salah sangka dulu... )

New Job© bleach fav ( yay...saya emang bleach maniak dech... )

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi apabila seorang Sebastian Michaelis jadi shinigami di divisi 6 ? Lalu bagaimana nasib Ciel setelah ditinggal Sebastian ? Kedudukan Renji terancam ! ( gaje punya, wkwkwk...: P )

Genre : So pasti humor. Kalau garing, gomen...

Warning : Maybe OOC, gaje, mungkin garing, hehehe...

**PROLOGUE**

_Phantomive Manor, 10.00 A.M..._

" Sebastian ! Dimana kau ? Woi ! " Ciel dari tadi teriak-teriak manggil Sebastian sampe kaca jendela kamar pun dibuatnya hancur * mulai angkat-angkat kursi *sabar,taruh dulu kursinya ya, Ciel, jangan marah-marah ama kak author yang baik, tidak sombong, suka menabung, dermawan, dan juga menawan ini yach...( narsis mode on )* Ciel udah tepar gara-gara kebanyakan muntah * yang abis ngucapin tuh slogan narsis abis langsung ngacir entah ke mana ( slogan tadi barusan itu slogan temen saya ) ninggalin Ciel yang tepar sambil sweatdrop ( kok bisa ya ? ). Yang lebih aneh lagi, knapa sekarang gak ada yang nemenin Ciel ? Pada kemana tuh trio koki, maid, ama gardener baka + mbah-mbah yang namanya Tanaka, kok Ciel sendirian aja nih ? ( Wah, serem dong kalo gitu, kan rumahnya Ciel gede, kalo Ciel sendiri berarti dia cuman ditemenin hantu dong ? )

_Sementara itu, di Kuchiki Manor..._

Suasana pagi menjelang siang yang damai itu mendadak terusik oleh kehadiran sesosok makhluk asing yang belum pernah terlihat di seantero Seireitei. Makhluk itu berambut pendek, bermata merah, berkulit agak pucat, dan berpakaian ala seorang butler, dan ada tanda bintang di punggung tangan kirinya. Reiatsu aneh terasa dari sekitarnya. Sudah tau siapa dia ? Yup ! Tepat sekali ! Nama makhluk asing tersebut adalah Sebastian Michealis, si butler serba bisa yang sejatinya adalah iblis. Lho, kok, dia bisa masuk ke Manor Kuchiki yang notabene selalu dijaga ketat oleh para penjaga selama 24 jam tanpa ketahuan ya ? Hebat...hebat... ( terkagum-kagum ), padahal Sebastian gak niat sama sekali buat nyusup ke Kuchiki Manor. Setelah Sebastian sadar, dia langsung siap-siap pergi ke Phantomive Manor lagi, tapi ternyata ada salah satu penghuni Kuchiki Manor yang terlanjur menyadarinya, dan menahan tangan kiri Sebastian. Siapa gerangan orang tersebut ? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya !

AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ketemu lagi dengan saya bleach fav dengan fanfic New Job, sebuah fanfic crossover yang gajenya naudzubillah deh...oke, saya akan menepati janji saya dengan mempersembahkan chapter 1 dari fanfic ini, selamat membaca !**

NEW JOB

Rate : K.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

New Job© bleach fav

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi apabila seorang Sebastian Michaelis jadi shinigami di divisi 6 ? Lalu bagaimana nasib Ciel setelah ditinggal Sebastian ? Kedudukan Renji terancam ! ( gaje punya, wkwkwk...: P )

Genre : Tidak bisa ditentukan untuk chap ini...

Warning : Maybe OOC, gaje, mungkin garing, dan juga mohon dimaklumi kalau beberapa ejaannya salah, hehehe...

**CHAPTER 1 : WINTER **

Deg ! ' Gawat ! Aku sudah skakmat ! ' batin Sebastian. Tentu saja disertai dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa karena sosok yang mencengkram tangan kirinya juga mengeluarkan reiatsu yang sangat berat dan mengerikan. ' Sepertinya, dia marah deh...mati aku... ' Sebastian membatin lagi. Dengan penuh rasa takut, Sebastian pun perlahan-lahan menghadap ke belakang dengan wajah pucat sepucat-pucatnya. ( kelihatannya sudah mulai OOC nih...kan biasanya Sebastian selalu senyum kalo lagi gak akting, mirip ama Gin... )

dan terlihatlah sosok yang sempat mencegahnya melarikan diri dari manor tersebut. Sosok tersebut adalah...Toushirou ! ( hah, kok bisa sih ? kukira Byakuya. NB : Di cerita ini, Toushirou jadi adik bungsunya Byakuya, karena ternyata dulu ayah Byakuya terpaksa membuang Toushirou karena takut Toushirou dibunuh Aizen, sekarang baru ketahuan deh Toushirou itu siapa...gomen Tite Kubo-sensei, saya udah obrak-abrik Bleach.. ) Tentu saja Sebastian kaget setengah modar melihat pemilik reiatsu yang seram tersebut adalah seorang anak kecil. Lalu, terlintas akal bulus dalam benak Sebastian. Ya, dia berniat mengelabui Toushirou agar dia bisa kabur. Sayangnya, bukannya ketipu, tapi Sebastian malah diseret ke kamarnya Byakuya karena Toushirou kesel dikelabuin ama Sebastian, dan makin diperparah dengan kebungkaman Sebastian dan ejekan Sebastian terhadapnya itu membuat Toushirou menyeretnya dalam keadaan beku.

" Mampus gue ! Mat tinggal dunia ! "

teriak Sebastian sambil nangis gaje. Seperti tahu maksud Sebastian, Toushirou pun berkata,

" tenang, kamu nggak akan aku bunuh sekarang kok, paling nanti kamu bakal dipanggang pake soukyoku. "

Mendengar kata dipanggang, Sebastian pun akhirnya pingsan ditempat dengan cara yang sangat teramat tak elite yaitu menungging ( lho ? Bukannya Sebastian beku ya ? Kok bisa nungging ? ) ( nggak masuk akal mode on ). Toushirou yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dalam diam. Karena tidak tega kepada Sebastian, Toushiroupun melelehkan kembali Sebastian, tapi mengikat tangannya dengan tali dan menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu tiang di Kuchiki Manor sambil menunggu Sebastian terbangun agar bisa ditanyai sekalian melihat pemandangan musim dingin di Kuchiki Manor yang sangat menawan.

" Musim dingin itu indah ya ? " tanya Toushirou.

" Kamu suka musim dingin ? "

" Sangat. "

" Aku benci musim dingin. "

" Kenapa ? "

" Suhunya sangat dingin, itu membuatku jadi gak mood. "

" Oh, begitu ya..kalau begitu aku mau tanya, ngapain kamu ke sini ? "

" Aku juga nggak tau, tau-tau udah ada di sini. "

" Kamu tinggal di mana ? "

" Di Inggris. "

" Kamu punya tuan ? "

" Ya. "

" Berapa usia tuanmu ? "

" 13 tahun. "

" Nama? "

" Ciel. "

" Apa kau senang melakukan pekerjaanmu itu ? "

" Kami terikat kontrak. "

" Kontrak apa ? "

" Kau tidak perlu tahu. "

" Oh, maaf. Kau mau kembali lagi ke sana ? "

" Aku mau, tapi sepertinya tempat ini mengunci kekuatanku, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi. "

" Kalau begitu untuk sementara tinggallah di sini untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu. "

" Baiklah. "

**Owww...seprtinya chapter kali ini genrenya tidak sesuai, gomen ya...dan untuk masukan, jangan lupa review ! :))))**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hai para readers yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic stress ini...bwahahahha...( edan tenan tha iki authore, ckckck... ), gimana ficnya yang kemaren ? Kurang brasa ya humornya ? Ya, untuk chapter kemaren saya sengaja gak fokus ke humornya, tapi ke fic nya yang temanya gak jelas ( klo temanya salah boleh dikritik, tapi jangan dihina ya...) Ya udah, tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, saya persembahkan chapter ke-2 dari fic stress ini, setelah baca mohon di-review ! ( gomen karena ejaan Phantomhive salah jadi Phantomive, hehehe... )**

NEW JOB

Rate : K.

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

New Job© bleach fav

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi apabila seorang Sebastian Michaelis jadi shinigami di divisi 6 ? Lalu bagaimana nasib Ciel setelah ditinggal Sebastian ? Kedudukan Renji terancam ! ( gaje punya, wkwkwk...: P )

Genre : Humor

Warning : Maybe OOC, gaje, mungkin garing, dan juga mohon dimaklumi kalau EYD-nya salah, saya kan gak pinter EYD, dan maybe fanfic ini bisa merusak image chara.

**CHAPTER 2 : TERSESAT**

" Aduh ! "

" Hei, jangan injak aku, bodoh ! "

" Aw ! Tersandung lagi, untung tidak bawa apa-apa..."

" Hohoho... "

" Kita ada di mana ? "

" Kok kumuh sekali ya di sini ? "

" Awas ! "

" Gyaaaaaaa ! "

" Hohoho... "

Para readers sekalian pasti sudah tau kan dialog di atas itu dialog siapa dengan siapa ? Khekhekhe...( kok jadi Hiruma sich ? Author : Suka-suka dong*digebukin ama readers* ampun... ). Ternyata misteri di prologue sudah terpecahkan sekarang ! Ternyata Baldroy , Maylene , ama Finnian + kakek-kakek yang namanya Tanaka ternyata terpental dari Phantomhive Manor ke Rokungai distrik 81, sodara-sodara ! ( kasian...rupanya hanya Sebastian yang mujur bisa mendarat di Kuchiki Manor, ckckck...) sedangkan penyebab para servant di Phantomive Manor tersebut mental ke Soul Society juga belum jelas ( dasar author payah... )

_Di Phantomhive Manor..._

Ciel Phantomhive masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya gara-gara abis muntah setelah dengerin slogannya author aneh ( coba dilihat ke chapter prologue ), tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mau nolongin dia...( gimana mau nolongin, lha wong anak buahnya aja pada mental ke Soul Society ninggalin Ciel sendiri ). Akhirnya, setelah 'tewas' selama 12 jam, Ciel pun bangun tepat di jam 10.00 P.M ! Dan malangnya, perutnya sudah gak bisa diajak kompromi, sehingga perutnya pun protes. Kriuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkk...Ciel pun berusaha memanggil semua pelayannya satu per satu, namun hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Dan akhirnya Ciel baru sadar, kalau dia sekarang sedang sendirian di manor yang besar dan seram itu, muka Ciel pun langsung pias. Ciel pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam dan mematung di kamarnya sendirian. ( OOC )

_Sementara itu, di Kuchiki Manor..._

" Bagaimana ini ? Tuan Muda Ciel pasti sendirian di manor..." isak Sebastian ( mulai OOC kelihatannya ).

" Mau gimana lagi ? Kamu kan belum pulih, jadi gak bisa pulang, sedangkan aku lagi gak bisa nganter kamu pulang gara-gara ntu fukutaichou pemalas, jadi kerjaanku numpuk. Maaf ya... " ujar Toushirou dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

Toushirou pun menyahut lagi, " Emang Ciel gak punya servant lain, gitu ? "

" Ada sih, tapi mereka juga ikut ngilang, aku yang ngilang terakhir, " jawab Sebastian.

" Hah ! Emang servant lain selain kamu ada brapa ? Masa' ilang semua sih ? " jerit Toushirou dengan shock.

" Servant lainnya cuman ada 1 chef, 1 gardener, 1 maid, ama 1 kakek-kakek, semuanya ilang..."ujar Sebastian masih dengan linangan air mata ( OOC ! )

' Gila, pelit amat Ciel, gak mau nambah servant lagi ! Padahal 'kan Phantomhive Manor butuh banyak orang buat ngerawatnya ! Ckckck... ' batin Toushirou dengan penuh keprihatinan.

" Soalnya dengan kami ber-lima Manor bisa terurus dengan baik. Nanti takutnya kalau tambah servant lagi, malah ngrepotin aja..." jelas Sebastian seakan bisa membaca pikiran Toushirou.

"Oh..." Toushirou hanya bisa ber-oh ria, tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah jadi serius.

" Kau bukan manusia ya ? Kau memang butler, tapi kau iblis. "

" Bbbbagaimmmmana kkau ttahhu iiiitu ? " tanya Sebastian dengan gagap, takut rahasianya terbongkar.

" Reiatsumulah yang mengindikasikan kalau kamu itu iblis. Kontrakmu dengan Ciel pasti ada hubungannya dengan itu, kan ? "

Jleb ! Tebakan Toushirou tepat sasaran ! Sebastian sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Toushirou sudah mengetahui rahasia yang sudah susah payah disembunyikannya itu. Lalu Sebastian pun berkata dengan pasrah,

" Kau sudah tahu semuanya sekarang. Silakan kalau kau ingin membunuhku sekarang. "

" Bukan itu yang kumaksud, baka ! "

" Lalu apa ? " tanya Sebastian penasaran.

" Kau akan kujadikan substitute shinigami di area Inggris. "

" Apaan tuh ? "

" Jadi tugasmu adalah mewakili tugas kami di Inggris, yaitu membasmi hollow. Sebagai imbalannya, kau akan kuantar pulang. "

" Hollow itu apa ? "

" Lebih baik kau simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Kita akan ke tempat soutaichou. Tugasku sudah selesai. "

" OK. "

_Sesampainya di kantor divisi 1..._

" Selamat datang di divisi kami, Toushirou-Taichou. " sapa Chojiro Sasakibe, fukutaichou divisi 1.

" Soutaichou ada ? "

" Ohhhh ! Rupanya cucuku datang ! Betapa perhatiannya kau kepada kakekmu, Toushirou ! " sahut soutaichou dengan sungguh OOC ( penyakit Toushirou-adalah-cucuku-nya Yama-Jii kambuh lagi ! )

" Soutaichou, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. "

" Apa itu ? "tanya soutaichou serius ( udah baikan rupanya...)

" Saya ingin mencalonkan substitute shinigami baru untuk area Inggris, soutaichou. "

" Orangnya yang ada di sampingmu itu ? "tanya soutaichou sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sebastian.

" Ya, soutaichou. Hanya saja, dia iblis. Bagaimana ya ? "

" Tidak apa-apa, lagipula reiatsunya cukup bagus untuk dijadikan shinigami. Yang penting dia bukan hollow. "

" Tapi enaknya ditaruh di divisi mana ya, soutaichou ? "

" Apa profesinya di dunia manusia ? "

" Butler. "

" Kalau begitu masukkan dia di divisi 6. "

" Kenapa di divisi 6 soutaichou ? " tanya Toushirou heran.

" Suka-suka aku dong.." jawab soutaichou seenaknya.

' Aku cuman jadi kambing congek di sini, nggak ada yang bisa kulakuin selain dengerin dialog mereka deh, daripada dibantai...' batin Sebastian sambil melengos.

_Sementara itu, di Rokungai distrik 81..._

" Gimana ini ? Kita gak bisa pulang..."sahut Baldroy kebingungan.

" Iya ya..."Meirin menimpali.

" Cuman bisa nunggu deh..."keluh Finnian.

" Hohoho..."

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa shinigami yang bersiap menangkap mereka, dan serempak mereka berteriak, " Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr ! "

" Woi, jangan lari ! "

" Cegah mereka ! "

" Lari yang kencaaaaang ! "

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara kubu shinigami vs kubu Baldroy dkk. Baldroy dkk akhirnya berhasil kabur dari kejaran para shinigami setelah berlari selama 5 jam.

_Sementara itu, di Seireitei..._

Hari ini Sebastian dilantik menjadi substitute shinigami dari divisi 6. Pelantikannya berlangsung di kantor divisi 6 dan, tentu saja kelangsungan acara pelantikan ini diwarnai dengan bisik-bisik beberapa shinigami yang tentu saja akan langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh taichou mereka yang super galak itu * author di bankai *. Mereka pun akhirnya diam ( baca : tepar ) setelah dapat ' hadiah ' dari Byakuya. Sebastian tadinya merasa agak kesal dengan ' perhatian ' yang diberikan oleh para shinigami, tapi mendadak dia pun blushing setelah melihat Yoruichi berjalan didepannya dengan bentuk kucingnya. Tanpa memperhatikan Byakuya yang cengo melihat Sebastian blushing gak jelas liat Yoruichi yang lagi jalan di depannya, Sebastian langsung ambil langkah seribu, dan menyergap Yoruichi lalu memeluknya ( baca : mencekiknya ) sampai Yoruichi kehabisan nafas.

' Soutaichou, mengapa kau berikan orang idiot macam dia untuk menjadi anak buahku ? Kenapaaaaa ? ' batin Byakuya stress.

" Woi, aku gak bisa nafas nih...tolong lepasin aku..." pinta Yoruichi dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Imutnyaaaaaaaa ! Mana bisa bicara lagi ! Keyeeeeeeen ! " teriak Sebastian sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yoruichi yang membuat Yoruichi kehabisan kesabaran.

" Kau..." ucap Yoruichi dengan nada angker dan deathglare kwalitet wahid dan tidak ketinggalan pula urat-urat yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

" Eh ? " tanya Sebastian dengan gaya super bloon. Emosi Yoruichi tak terbendung lagi, akhirnya terjadilah sebuah insiden yang membuahkan trauma di benak Sebastian...

" SHUNKOU ! "

" BLARRRR ! "

" Gyaaaaaaaaa..." jerit Sebastian yang terkena Shunkou Yoruichi dan mental sejauh 50 meter ke belakang lalu tepar di depan Yoruichi. Yoruichi yang melihatnya tepar sama sekali tidak membantunya, dia malah mengatakan ke Byakuya yang melotot memandangi Sebastian yang gosong sehabis terkena Shunkou,

" Bisa tolong kau bawa dia pergi, Byakuya-bo ? " pinta Yoruichi dengan innocent.

" ..."

1...

2...

3...

" Bake nekooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Kau apakan anak buahkuuuuuuu ? ( tumben peduli ni orang )"

" Habisnya dia memelukku terlalu kencang ( baca : mencekik ). Aku kan jadi gak bisa napas. "

" ..."

" Byakuya-bo ? "

"..."

1...

2...

3...

" Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..." Byakuya pun mengaktifkan bankainya untuk menghabisi Yoruichi.

" Byakuya-boooooo ! "

" Sebagai taichou divisi 6, aku harus bisa melindungi bawahanku, seperti apapun dia. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukai anggota divisi 6 sebelum mereka melangkahi mayatku ! " ucap Byakuya dengan tegas terhadap Yoruichi yang kini tidak diketahui sudah kabur ke mana.

" Cih...dia kabur ya. Kalau begitu sekarang aku lebih baik mengantar Sebastian ke divisi 4, agar dia segera sembuh. Lebih baik pelantikannya dilaksanakan besok atau lusa saja. Kalau sekarang, kasihan dia. "

' Wow, ternyata Byakuya-taichou cukup perhatian juga sebagai seorang taichou terhadap anak buahnya, nanti aku mau cerita ama Toushirou aja deh...' batin Sebastian yang ternyata sudah sadar dari pingsannya, lalu pura-pura pingsan lagi.

_Di kantor divisi 4..._

" Dia kuat. Kalau shinigami lain yang setingkat dengannya pasti sudah mati atau terbakar jadi abu. " ujar Unohana kepada Byakuya.

" Berarti lukanya parah ya ? " tanya Byakuya dengan raut wajah sedikit panik.

" Tenang saja, mungkin besok dia sudah sembuh, yang hangus hanya kulit epidermisnya dan dia hanya mengalami sedikit kejutan listrik, makanya pingsan. " jelas Unohana.

" Syukurlah. " ujar Byakuya lega.

' Tumben dia perhatian ama orang lain selain Rukia Kuchiki-san dan Toushirou-taichou. Apa kali otaknya lagi korslet yah ? ' batin Unohana heran.

_Sementara itu, di Kuchiki Manor..._

" Ya ampuuun, kamu kenapa, Sebby ? " tanya Toushirou khawatir.

" Aku gak pa pa kok. " jawab Sebastian dengan tenangnya.

" Nggak pa pa gimana, tadi kan kamu abis kena shunkounya si bake neko, abis itu kepental sejauh 50 meter. Mendingan kamu sekarang istirahat aja dulu. Toushirou, temani dia. " titah Byakuya dengan dingin ( tumben perhatian ).

" Oh iya, Kak Rukia kok belum pulang ya ? " tanya Toushirou kepada Byakuya.

" Kata Ukitake dia sedang ada misi di kota Karakura ama si jeruk. " jawab Byakuya dengan dingin.

' Ooo, ternyata si midget lagi ada misi toh. ' batin Sebastian karena takut dibantai.

" Sekarang sudah malam. Lebih baik kau segera tidur agar bisa segera pulih, Sebastian. " ucap Byakuya tiba-tiba.

" Baik, taichou. " jawab Sebastian dengan ikhlas.

_Di kamar tidur Sebastian..._

" Kok tadi kamu bisa di-shunkou ama Yoruichi sih ? " tanya Toushirou penasaran.

" Aku mengira dia kucing, lalu aku memeluknya. Eh, yang ada dia malah menyerangku. " jawab Sebastian dengan innocent yang membuat Toushirou sweatdrop.

" Itu salahmu, dia kan paling tidak suka didekap erat. " jawab Toushirou sambil tetap sweatdrop.

" Oh, begitu ya, baru tau aku..." kata Sebastian dengan bloonnya.

" Ya udah, kalo gitu aku ke kamarku dulu ya. Kamu gak pa pa kan ditinggal sendiri ? "

" Tenang aja, gak usah panik. Aku gak pa pa kok. " jawab Sebastian kemudian.

" Ya udah kalo gitu. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu besok pagi. "

" Ya. "

_Kuchiki Manor, 06.00 A.M..._

" Ohayou, Sebastian ! " seru Toushirou.

" Ohayou..." jawab Sebastian dengan lesu.

" Eh ? " Toushirou terkejut karena Sebastian nampak kuyu.

" Hn ? Ada yang salah ? " tanya Sebastian yang melihat Toushirou terheran-heran.

" Kok kayaknya kamu kelihatan gak sehat sih? " tanya Toushirou khawatir.

" Habisnya aku mikirin _Young Master_ terus, gimana ya keadaannya sekarang? " jawab Sebastian dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca kayak mau nangis.

" Jangan gitu dong, nanti siang kan kamu mau dilantik. Jadi, bergembiralah sedikit. " hibur Toushirou.

" Terima kasih atas nasihatnya. " sahut Sebastian sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

_Di kantor divisi 6..._

" Sebastian Michaelis, mulai hari ini kau resmi kuangkat menjadi ajudan ke-3 di divisi 6. Selamat! " ujar Byakuya.

" Terima kasih Taichou. Mohon bantuannya. " jawab Sebastian.

Mulai hari itu, Sebastian Michaelis resmi menjadi _akuma_ pertama yang berhasil menjadi shinigami di Soul Society.

**Ehehe...maaf ya kalau saya nge-post nya telat, karena saya banyak dilanda kesibukan di tahun 2011 ini. Dan sekali lagi, jangan lupa review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bwahahaha ! Akhirnya fanfic aneh and nista ini telah mencapai chapternya yang ke-3, disini saya akan menceritakan tentang hari-hari Sebastian di Seireitei sebagai bangku ke-3 di divisi 6, dan langsung saja, inilah ceritanya !**

NEW JOB

Rate : ( untuk chap ( mungkin juga chap berikutnya ) ini ratenya turun jadi T karena ada adegan maki-makian )

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

New Job© bleach fav

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi apabila seorang Sebastian Michaelis jadi shinigami di divisi 6 ? Lalu bagaimana nasib Ciel setelah ditinggal Sebastian ? Kedudukan Renji terancam ! ( gaje punya, wkwkwk...: P )

Genre : Humor

Warning : OOC, gaje, mungkin garing, dan juga mohon dimaklumi kalau EYD-nya salah, saya kan gak pinter EYD, hehehe...

**CHAPTER 3 : MY NEW JOB**

Siang yang cerah di Seireitei, terlihatlah Sebastian yang kini sudah naik pangkat menjadi bangku ke-3 di divisi 6 sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya. Sesekali dapat kita dengar kalau dia mengeluh. Dia lalu berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar dari divisi 6, mau mencari udara segar, melepas penat.

" Gimana ya caranya aku bisa meringkas paperwork-ku ? " tanya Sebastian kepada salah seorang shinigami yang ditemuinya ( pemalas...)

" Dibikin rangkuman aja, caranya kertas folionya dilipat ke belakang, lalu bagian lipatannya ditaruh di sebelah kiri, blablabla..."shinigami itu dengan leluasanya mengoceh di depan Sebastian tentang cara membuat rangkuman selama 30 menit ( kelamaan...)

" Ya udah, makasih ya..."ucap Sebastian sambil melambai-lambai ke arah shinigami tersebut.

Sesampainya di ruang kerjanya, Sebastian langsung membuat paperworknya menjadi rangkuman sambil membatin.

' Wah, kuchiki-taichou pasti senang melihat rangkuman-rangkuman ini, betapa pintarnya aku yang memikirkan ide ini...'(?) ( narsis mode on )

Setelah rangkuman gak jelas kreasi Sebastian ( ? ) itu jadi, dengan muka berseri-seri Sebastian segera berlari ke ruang kerja Byakuya yang merupakan taichounya untuk menyerahkan paperwork kreasi barunya yang dijamin bakal...sukses atau gagal ? ( gimana sich ? )

_Di ruang kerja Byakuya..._

" Taichouuuuu! Tugasku sudah selesai ! " teriak Sebastian dari balik pintu.

" Masuk. " sahut Byakuya dengan dinginnya. Tadinya, Byakuya tenang-tenang saja ketika Sebastian masuk, tapi tiba-tiba matanya melotot begitu melihat benda yang dibawa Sebastian.

" Seb-b-bastian, ma-mana paperwork...m-m-mu-u-u ? " tanya Byakuya gagap saking takutnya.

" Oh, paperworknya saya jadikan rangkuman. Kenapa, Taichou ? " jawab Sebastian tenang sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang terlipat sedemikian rupa kepada Byakuya. Byakuya terdiam. Matanya melotot.

1...

2...

3...

" BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Dasar bodoh ! Kenapa paperworknya kau jadikan rangkuman ? Stu..." makian Byakuya tiba-tiba berhenti setelah melihat suatu penampakan. Sebastian terlihat sangat parah tampangnya, dan...

" Tungg.."

" ! " Sebastian menangis dengan sangat kerasnya, dan yang lebih parah lagi, kini ruang kerja Byakuya sudah tergenangi airmata Sebastian.

" Cup cup cup...jangan nangis lagi ya, tadi taichou cuman bercanda, hehehe..." Byakuya cengengesan gak jelas. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Sebastian pun makin menjadi-jadi...

" Mampus..."

" Huweeeeeeeee ! Taichou jahaaaaaaaaat ! Taichou jeleeeeeeeeeeeek ! Titiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik ! BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! " cela Sebastian dengan pelannya ( ? ) sampai terdengar di seantero Seireitei.

" Kasian bayinya..." komentar salah seorang shinigami tak dikenal. Dalam sekejap, ruang kerja Byakuya sudah jadi akuarium, para readers ! Paperwork yang ada di ruangan itupun melambai-lambai di dalam genangan air mata Sebastian.

" Swwebbwasstwian, gwwommmwen..." ucap Byakuya tidak jelas, sedangkan Sebastian kini sedang nangis gulung-gulung nonstop gara-gara sakit hati. Tiba-tiba Renji membuka pintu ruang kerja Byakuya, dan... Blaaaaaarrrrrr ! Jutaan kubik air mata + Byakuya + Sebastian + paperwork + boneka seaweed ambassador ( sejak kapan ada ? ) pun langsung menerjang Renji tanpa ampun dan menggilas semua ruangan di divisi 6 tanpa sisa mirip banjir bandang di Situ Gintung itu lho... ( gak nyambung ) dan ikan-ikan yang kehilangan tempat tinggalnya ( ? ) a.k.a Byakuya, Renji, en Sebastian menggelepar-gelepar di halaman divisi 6 dengan Sebastian yang masih menangis sesenggukan sambil guling-guling * dibalang pisau ama Sebastian *, lalu, setelah kejadian itu, Byakuya segera minta maaf kepada Sebastian dan blablabla...( author males nyebutin satu-satu ).

_Sementara itu, di Phantomhive Manor..._

" Siapa saja tolong aku ! " jerit Ciel dengan lebaynya ( asal para readers tahu, Ciel sudah 1 bulan berada di Phantomhive Manor sendirian, kacian deh..)

**Trims untuk masukannya soal ejaan. Ejaan yang betul itu Phantomhive, bukan Phantomive, eheheh...and...don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hontou ni gomenasai minna, saya baru bisa update sekarang gara-gara gak ada ide T_T.**

**NEW JOB**

Rate : T aja dah ( cari aman )

Disclaimer : Bleach© Tite Kubo

Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso

Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist© Kazue Katou

New Job© NuramagoFan

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi apabila seorang Sebastian Michaelis jadi shinigami di divisi 6 ? Lalu bagaimana nasib Ciel setelah ditinggal Sebastian ? Kedudukan Renji terancam ! ( gaje punya, wkwkwk...: P )

Genre : Apa ya? Kasih tau gak ya? ( Author bingung )

Warning : OOC, gaje, EYD diragukan sumbernya, maybe typo, dsb. ( males nyebutin karna kebanyakan ) =="

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu minggu berlalu sejak ' insiden ' di kantor divisi 6..._

Byakuya sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya menyelesaikan paperwork yang belum kelar ketika Sebastian memasuki ruangan kerja Byakuya untuk mengantarkan teh pesanan Byakuya.

" Kuchiki-taichou, ini tehnya. "

" Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. " ucap Byakuya kepada Sebastian.

" Emm, taichou yakin tidak perlu bantuan? "

"...Umm, tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa kerjakan ini semua sendiri kok. " tolak Byakuya dengan halusnya ( liat alasannya di chapter 3 ).

" Oh iya. Sebastian, bisa aku minta tolong? "

" Hn, apa itu, Kuchiki-taichou? "

" Jaga paperworknya sampe nanti aku balik ya. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu Kuchiki-taichou. " Ucap Sebastian sambil menutup pintu ruang kerja Byakuya perlahan.

" Untung saja tadi aku menolaknya, kalo nggak bisa-bisa kejadian seminggu lalu keulang lagi, hah... " ucap Byakuya sambil menghela nafas, namun raut muka tenang Byakuya segera berganti dengan raut muka panik begitu dirinya ingat kalau pukul 12.00 waktu Seireitei bakal diadakan pertemuan komandan, sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul 11.59 waktu Seireitei! Byakuya segera bershunpo menuju kantor divisi 1 dengan loncat melalui jendela sambil berseru,

" NOOOOOOOOO, AKU TELATTTT! " jeritnya dengan berlinang air mata.

_Sementara itu, di kantor divisi 1, tempat dilaksanakannya pertemuan komandan..._

Semua komandan selain Byakuya sudah mulai terlihat di sana, bahkan Kenpachi tidak ketinggalan. Berkali-kali Toushirou celingak-celinguk dengan raut muka cemas.

' Nii-san mana ya? Gak biasanya jam segini belum dateng... '

Tiba-tiba, Byakuya nampang di depan pintu divisi sambil ngos-ngosan.

" Haduh, capek...a— " belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba kakek Yama udah nyodok punggungnya Byakuya duluan pake Ryuujin Jakka.

" Cepet, masuk sana. Meeting-nya udah mau mulai tuh. " ucap Yamamoto sambil terus nyodok Byakuya pake Ryuujin Jakka.

' !#!##$! ' Batin Byakuya kesakitan sambil terus berjalan ke dalam ruang meeting.

.

.

Setelah semua komandan sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing, Yamamoto segera memulai pertemuan.

" Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah siap, pertemuan komandan kali ini saya mulai! "

.

.

.

.

_Sesaat setelah pertemuan komandan selesai..._

Karena pertemuan komandan kali ini berlangsung sampai pukul 20.00, para komandan diperbolehkan langsung pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, karena itulah Byakuya langsung bershunpo menuju Kuchiki Manor diikuti oleh Toushirou dan Rukia yang kini sudah menjadi wakil dari Ukitake.

' Apa-apaan para manusia sembrono itu? Bisa-bisanya mereka berencana untuk menghancurkan Gehenna? Memangnya mereka mau menghancurkan keseimbangan antara Assiah, Gehenna, sama Soul Society apa? ' batin Toushirou dengan kesal.

_Flashback..._

" _Seperti yang telah kami sampaikan di pertemuan sebelumnya, Ernst Frederic Egin berencana mengambil alih True Cross untuk menghancurkan Gehenna dengan mengorbankan Rin Okumura sebagai perantara. Sejauh ini, Ernst nampaknya tidak main-main dengan rencana ini. Bahkan, Ernst bekerja sama dengan beberapa count vampir di Transylvania. " lapor Soifon kepada Yamamoto._

"_...Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya akan memilih 3 shinigami level komandan untuk menjalankan misi ini. Komandan kelompok 10 Toushirou Kuchiki. Wakil Komandan kelompok 13, Rukia Kuchiki. K— " Ucapan Yamamoto dipotong oleh Soifon,_

" _Maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Namun, komandan Umum Yamamoto hanya perlu mengirimkan 2 shinigami saja, karena saya sudah menempatkan satu dari mata-mata saya di sana. " _

"_...Baiklah, kalau begitu. Besok pagi, Toushirou Kuchiki dan Rukia Kuchiki akan menuju ke True Cross Academy cabang Jepang sebagai penyelidik perkembangan kasus ini lebih lanjut! "_

_Flashback off_

Sesampainya di Kuchiki Manor, Toushirou dan Rukia segera bershunpo menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing untuk melakukan persiapan misi mereka besok. Setelah selesai melakukan persiapan, Toushirou dan Rukia segera menuju ke ruang keluarga Kuchiki Manor, dimana Byakuya sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

" Duduklah. " ucap Byakuya kepada keduanya sambil menyediakan 2 bantal.

Toushirou dan Rukia segera duduk di hadapan Byakuya.

" Ada pertanyaan soal misi yang akan kalian emban? " tanya Byakuya dengan khawatir. Meskipun kedua adiknya ini sudah besar ( menurut Toushirou ), dia tetap saja khawatir.

" Umm, nii-sama, True Cross sama Gehenna, itu apa ya? " tanya Rukia malu-malu. Toushirou menatap nee-sannya dengan pandangan nanar sambil sweatdrop. Byakuya hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

' Rukia-nee gak pernah dengerin pelajaran tentang dunia manusia ya? ' batin Toushirou sambil tetep sweatdrop.

_Sementara itu, di kantor divisi 6..._

Sebastian lagi nungguin taichou-nya yang belum balik-balik juga dari pertemuan komandan.

" Haaaahh...taichou lama banget, gimana ni? " Sebas mulai gak sabaran nungguin Byakuya.

_Phantomhive Manor..._

Ciel sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak-teriak memanggil ' mereka yang hilang ' satu per satu. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa tergeletak lemas di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
